


Bow to The King

by UnderUrsa



Series: Empty Crowns [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, God of Death, Gods AU, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderUrsa/pseuds/UnderUrsa
Summary: Ever since Tubbo and Tommy had joined in on the adventure of the twin gods, they had experienced the worst of luck. Literally stumbling over one of the most powerful gods any of them had ever encountered was just the most recent on the ever increasing list.OrThe boys stumble quite literally over Phil and he almost immediately adopts them all as his own.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Empty Crowns [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049663
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1054





	Bow to The King

**Author's Note:**

> So, I cranked this one out real quick because honestly this idea has just been rotting my brain in the best of ways...
> 
> Part of a series, so if this is the first one you're seeing, it might be beneficial to read the others first, obviously not required though. 
> 
> Ultimately went with God of Death Philza because I absolutely love the Angel of Death Imagery that Lavalamp24 & DefinitelyNotJess brought up in the comments of the last fic.
> 
> Thanks for all the support, guys! It makes me super happy to see that people are enjoying my work!

Phil had been around a long time, they all learned that early on. Even as gods who had been around for eons, Phil was older than them all. He had been around even before the beginning. He wouldn’t tell them exactly when or how he came to be, but he had been around for a very long time. 

It was obvious to them all that Phil was old even when they had first met the god of death. He was tired for one, he was tired and didn’t even seem interested in them at first. 

They had stumbled into a dark cave while they were travelling one night and a large and dangerous snow storm had swept over them without warning. While Wilbur could start a fire almost anywhere if he had something to burn, he couldn’t keep the fire lit with the strong winds constantly buffering them. 

Even with as much as Techno prided himself on being able to stand almost anything, even he was getting uncomfortable. The kids looked down right miserable, and as much as Techno was loath to admit it, the little gremlins were starting to grow on him. He and Wilbur most likely could have continued on without too many problems, but keeping these kids out here… It just didn’t sit too well with him. 

As they entered the cave, they stumbled almost right into the large black wings connected to a god’s back. The god was sitting facing away from the opening of the cave, snow drifting in and piling against the wings, almost as if he didn’t give off body heat and had been sitting there for a very long time. 

Phil had wings. Tommy had commented on it almost immediately, opening his loud mouth just like always. He was only quieted when Wilbur practically slammed a hand over his mouth while keeping his eyes on the god in front of them. 

Since meeting the two little gods, Wilbur and Techno had slowly found out that while they _were_ gods, they hadn’t fully grown into their powers yet, and as one of the consequences, couldn’t tell which gods were strong and which were weak. 

In the world of the gods, appearance didn’t mean a damn thing. Techno only looked intimidating because it worked well for him in battle and he used it to his advantage. Wilbur certainly didn’t look like he could raze entire cities to the ground without a thought, even the teens could cause a lot of destruction and they didn’t look very intimidating or powerful at all. 

This god though… This god was powerful, more powerful than any other god Technoblade had come across in his very long life. If it came down to it, Techno wasn’t too sure that he could beat this god in a fight. 

The two godlings had gone in ahead of Wilbur and Techno, eager to get out of the cold, so they were now the closest to the potential threat. Wilbur had come in after them, and Techno had been last, just to make sure there were no mobs lurking out in the blank whiteness of the snow around them. 

When he saw the situation, however-- the god in the back of the cave, not moving, Wilbur with a hand pressed tightly against Tommy’s mouth, Tubbo cautiously looking around to try and find out what exactly was wrong-- a feeling that had never plagued Techno before rose in his chest as he moved forward quickly but quietly and pushed the two young gods behind him, back towards Wilbur. 

“Technoblade?” Tubbo’s voice was quiet behind the blood god’s back, but Techno could hear the creeping terror in it. 

Techno felt a hand wrap itself in the back of his cloak, but whether Tubbo was trying to keep him from doing something that the young boy considered stupid, like potentially try to fight this god, or did it as a way to comfort himself, Techno didn’t know. And right in that moment, Technoblade couldn’t have cared less, because the god had started _moving_.

The seemingly endless expanse of black feathers shifted slowly, a strange sound not unlike the rustling of leaves filling the cave. 

Techno pushed everyone back a few more steps very slowly, not wanting to rush and have the god attack them for moving too quickly. Prey always ran from the predator, and Techno was not about to let any of them become something resembling prey to this ancient god.

The wings stretched out and lifted high above all of their heads, filling the air with oily blackness before finally revealing a man who almost looked as if he was meditating. 

Everything was completely still for a moment and in that split second, Techno debated just pushing the other gods out of the cave and sprinting as fast as they could, hopefully being fast enough to find somewhere to hide before the god decided if it wanted to hunt them or not. 

But then the god turned his head over his shoulder to look at their group, and right then, Techno knew that if the god decided to hunt them, they were fucked. The power coming off of this god was more powerful than it had been when they first stumbled in. Techno may have been able to defeat the god at first using a couple dirty tricks, but now? There was absolutely no way he could beat this god. 

Whatever he was, he was powerful.

And he was staring straight at Technoblade. 

It took a few more moments for anything to happen, but Techno was not going to be the first one to make a move when he didn’t know if this new god was hostile or not. He did not want to risk them somehow aggravating him if he wasn’t to begin with. 

The two gods held eye contact for what felt like forever from the others' point of view. Tubbo was gripping Techo’s cloak tighter than ever, his other hand holding on to Tommy’s sleeve who was still slightly in front of WIlbur, a hand still clamped over his mouth.

When the eyes finally left Techno’s and ran quickly over the rest of the group, the blood god couldn’t help the shiver that worked its way down his spine. The raw power behind those eyes… If it were any other circumstance, Techno would have loved to spar with the god. It would be a good fight for sure. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the voice came with the next ruffling of wings as the appendages are finally lowered again, “It’s not your time yet.”

His voice was airy and his movements were slow as he stood and finally turned around to face them. 

Techno heard Tommy snort beneath Wilbur’s hand and immediately sent a death glare towards the younger. Tommy obviously didn’t see it because then he was prying Wilbur’s hand off his face and starting to speak.

“You’re so short for someone apparently so dangerous!”

Techno’s gaze immediately flashed back towards the winged god worriedly, but was shocked to only see a smile pulling at his lips before a laugh spilled out. 

Tommy was grinning, but the rest of them were shocked, the moment of tension between them all broken so easily. 

“Tommy, what the hell?” Wilbur hissed, whacking the back of the blond’s head with his hand, “You could have gotten us killed, you absolute moron!”

“Ow! You bastard!” Tommy yelled, trying to swat Wilbur back only for the older god to dodge it easily, ”It worked out didn’t it? I helped, we didn’t die, and now we have a place to crash for the night! Right, mister?” Tommy directed the last part of the question towards the god who was now staring at them with amusement. 

“I’d be fine with all of you staying the night,” The god said through light chuckles.

Techno looked at the scene in front of him before letting out a long breath and dragging a clawed hand down his face, “Tommy, you’re going to be the actual death of me someday.”

It seemed rude to not accept the offer now that they had already caused so much of a scene, so, reluctantly, Techno nodded and accepted the invitation.

As the night wore on and everyone settled down for the night, everyone had fallen asleep aside from Techno and the new god, whose name they had learned was Phil, or the god known as Philza, the god of death. The literal god of death.

“You have a lot of blood on your hands,” Phil said quietly, and when Techno looked over, the god of death wasn’t looking at him, but rather at the fire. 

Techno grabbed a stick and stuck it in the coals, trying to stoke the flames to consume the last of the sticks on the pile. He hummed in answer, not looking at Phil anymore. 

“I’ve always been behind you, you know,” Phil’s voice was little more than a whisper at this point, “Well, perhaps not always, but in many of your large battles I have been on the same field, claiming the souls of those that you have cut down. I’m surprised we didn’t meet sooner, if I’m to be honest.”

“I’ve felt you before, and I don’t think I would have recognized it if you hadn’t said something, but I have felt your power before. In the middle of a battle… I’m not usually focused on anything else than cutting down the enemy before my eyes. Most of the time I don’t even pick a side, I just kill whoever I come across.”

Phil stared at the small fire for a few moments before speaking again, “Death does not discriminate, and neither do you. Those that choose to join the battle know their ultimate fate.”

Techno laughed mirthlessly, “I wish the only blood I had spilled had been that of warriors.”

Phil finally looked at him with a sad smile, “As I wish the only souls I had collected had been that of the warriors who died honorably.”

No one can say that they were honestly surprised when Phil decided to tag along with their ragtag group of gods and godlings, folding them all into his large wings easily and treating them as if they were all his children, simply smiling when complaints were thrown his way.

Philza, the god of the end, the god of death, had been alone for a very long time, but perhaps he could find a family within this strange group. 

At the very least, it would be one hell of an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else just hear Tubbo say "Technoblade" like he did when Techno was about to kill him at the festival? No? Just me? Okay.
> 
> Don't know if I want to end this series here or if I want to continue it with some of their shenanigans and shit. If you've got a strong opinion, let me know.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
